The present invention relates to a recreational vehicle and a specialized loading ramp assembly and, more particularly, to a loading ramp assembly that may be arranged to function as a loading ramp and tail gate for a recreational vehicle.
Recreational vehicles, such as motor homes, have become increasingly popular in that they provide both transportation and temporary living quarters for users. Many users of recreational vehicles also own other recreational equipment, such as snowmobiles, motorcycles, personal water craft, etc., and need to transport these devices securely when traveling. For example, motorcycles, snowmobiles, and similar devices are relatively heavy and it is difficult to load and unload these vehicles from the volume in which they are stored and transported. Accordingly, there exists a continuing demand in the industry to incorporate convenient, spacious, and easy-to-use storage areas into the design of many recreational vehicles. Further, there is a continuing demand in the industry for a user friendly, heavy duty loading ramp assembly.